The Destroyer
by Tower
Summary: Three years later, and Neytiri still hasn't conceived a child. Jake tries to find a solution, but as their prayers seem to be answered in an unusual event, they fear that they have made a mistake. There is something wronge with their child!
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years, and Neytiri still hadn't conceived a child. She almost felt helpless and inadequate as she walked down to the sacred pond, her favorite place to be alone, as these thoughts were mulling in her head. Thinking about still being childless was too much for her now and she had to escape everyone around her. She needed to escape the clan, her sisters, her mother-And _Him_.

How could she ever begin to tell him of how desperate and idiotic she felt? She could barely talk about her feelings to her own blood at times. And now as the months go by, the expectation of her to produce an Heir made Neytiri feel the crushing responsibility pulling her down.

After all, wasn't it her fault? Was it not the new wife, and cheiftess's, responsibility? _He_ must despise me by now…..they all do. She couldn't bare the pity laden looks.

Of course they have tried, many times over again, some would say a little TOO much. They would always sneak away to their favorite place, the place where they first became one, at the Tree of Souls. For the first year, it seemed that nothing but them mattered. As time went by, however, that all changed when both of them became busy with ruling and guiding their people.

She loved him, and he loved her, neither of them ever knew a passion like the one they shared together. But just as she thought she was with child it seemed like the tall tell signs would mysteriously disappear and with each new rising of the moons, her belly would never grow.

"I knew I would find you here." A voice from afar suddenly startled Neytiri and she swung around.

"Jake! You frightened me." She answered apologetically, as if it was also her fault that she was scared by her own Mate.

Jake Sully-her lover, mate, and friend-was wearing the chieftain beads and head dress of the omaticaya. She never liked it when he wore them; she always pictured him as she first saw him, running amuck in his tan human leggings and chest cloth; completely stupid and yet innocent.

"Why is it that you seek more refuge here these days, instead of in my arms?" Jake's eyes implored, as he rested his strange five fingered hand against Neytiri's cheek. It had been some weeks since they last had an intimate moment such as this. Busy indeed, she thought.

"I…I don't know, ma Jake." Neytiri tried to wave it off, skirting around the issue. Her tailed flicked uncomfortably and Jake noticed the swishing motion. His eyes lingered on her tail, and then switched back to her own golden globes, and frowned very human-like.

"I know what has been getting you agitated lately. Neytiri, you can't lie," He looked at her, unwavering in his stare, "I see you."

The tender looks from Jake almost made Neytiri want to break down and cry, but she was _Tsahik_ now and needed to be strong-perhaps even stronger.

Neytiri could feel that he looked troubled as well, as if he had something to tell her.

"Why have you come to find me?" She tried to change the current conversation around to coax the words from her love.

Jake dropped his hand from her face and picked up a rock. He then chucked the rock into the small shimmering pond near their feet, making it skip forever and ever. Some of the rocks here tended to float like that, Jake noted to himself with a smirk.

"I went to visit an old friend today."

"Who?"

"Norm"

"Oh? Is he and his band of rogue scientist doing well out there on their own?" She giggled quietly. She remembered Norm very well for his many interesting queries about her people almost to the point of annoyance. But she liked him none the less.

"Yes, for the most part. It's been a while since I've visited with them. It was kinda weird being back in 'Human' world again." He chuckled, "They've kept up the old compound and have found a very interesting new way to recycle their oxygen mixture but all in all, they are happy those nerds." Jake then smiled with a shake of his head.

What was a 'nerds'? Neytiri inquired in her head but didn't want to ask at the moment as she listened.

Then Jake frowned again, making the terrible lines in his face that Neytiri hated. Her heart sunk, feeling the darkness of her thoughts creeping up again as Jake paused before speaking.

"I know now why we haven't been able to…you know…" Jake started to say, but Neytiri vision became smaller as she tried to focus on her love's enigmatic expression.

"To have a child." She finished with a solemn lining to her voice. She now understood why he had come to her.

"Neytiri," Jake grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in close even though she tried to struggle free, "there are limitations to this body and being a hybrid…I cannot physically give you what I know you've desired for a long time." Jake scrunched his eye lids closed and heaved a heavy sigh. "What we both have been wanting for a long time."

"Norm has told you this?" Neytiri's sorrow was masked temporarily by her curiosity.

"Yes. I had wanted to ask him for a long time but, well, I have been busy here." As Jake explained this to her as he looked at their surrounding in the sacred grove.

But Neytiri felt a sudden fever to interrupt and wasn't quite paying attention anymore as she violently shook her head. She didn't trust in the beliefs of humans, even if she was fond of one or two of them.

"But I have felt it, Jake. I have felt it before,_ growing_ within me, so I know it must be possible. It must!" Neytiri exclaimed as she grabbed Jake's arm excitedly and thrust her chin up defiantly. "Your friend is wrong."

"Neytiri, sweet-

Jake tried to calm her down, but now she was on a roll.

"It's me Jake. I know it must be me. I'm not meant to carry your baby." Neytiri finally broke, and the tears started to seep from her sunlit eyes. She curled up into a ball before Jake's feet and latched one long arm around his strong leg and rested her head on his thigh.

The touch sent a sudden shiver through Jake's body.

"Don't do this to me, Neytiri. Don't ever blame yourself for this." The startled Jake stammered as he tried to comfort his wailing lover. He reached down to clasp his large alien hand on her head as she continued to sob.

"Jake, Eywa has forbidden it." Neytiri added between coughs of grief.

"What are you talking about?" Jake implored as he held still to wait for her answer.

"I fear she thinks it's an abomination-not natural- to mix with any kind of human blood. After all, humans were the ones who nearly destroyed her…"

Jake was frustrated by the way she was talking and removed his leg from her grasp as he walked away from her. How could she not understand it was just basic biological science, and not because of Eywa? Sure, Eywa helped in destroying the Sec-Ops, but she certainly didn't have a hand in Neytiri and his own union did she?

Could it be true? He pondered as his eyes pierced the surface of the pond to look at the strange glowing alien fish that slithered beneath. If it was slightly true, then how was he to ever give Neytiri what she desperately wanted above all else in Pandora right now? What would the human in him do in this situation?

"I have to leave." Jake suddenly said over his shoulder at Neytiri, who was still sitting on the grass looking quite disheveled. She wiped the tears from her sapphire colored face and gazed up at him with startled hurt.

"You…are leaving…me?"

**Please Read The Next Chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do I do?"

The soft emanating white glow of the Tree of Souls was dull tonight as Jake lay beneath its billowing branches, his long spinal braid entwined with that of the Tree's branches in_ tsuheylu_. He lay still with his eyes closed as he listened to the voices and tried to interpret their meaning. He was searching for an answer for Neytiri, and for him.

"Please."

He used to never pray, finding it pretty stupid to talk to something that didn't exist. However, he was a believer these days since he came to live on Pandora. Eywa gave him a second chance; she gave him life in his Avatar body and he was grateful for it.

Without any warning, a bright then pitch black flash of something came into his head. Jake almost thought it was his own wandering thoughts that had occurred. The picture that came to his mind was that of a small flat rock, almost like an alter with decorated carvings and engraved ancient coding that Jake had no idea how to read. The alter-like stone was way hidden among trees on top of a very familiar mountain, one that Jake and Neytiri had passed many times on their routine flight paths upon their Ikran. He knew it was far and out of the way of their tribe's territory.

He never noticed this stone there before, he wondered. Then another seeping flash swept past his eyes, and smack dab in the middle of an alter was a small Na'vi infant curled up into a tight ball, crying and wailing for its parents that were never going to come.

What did Eywa want him to do? Jake thought and was very confused about what he was seeing in this weird vision. Was this child supposed to be his somehow?

Another wild white flash swished past his vision and then he saw it much more clearly now: The baby laid upon an old sacrificial alter, Jake was sure of it now and he realized that the child, possibly Jake's child, was going to be sacrificed!

"NO!"

Jake snapped out of his vision, sitting up hard with clammy wet sweat smeared all over his blue body. Strangely, he was breathing abnormally deep for someone who was having a nightmare.

Or was it a dream at all? Did Eywa really mean to give what Neytiri and he wanted only to want it back?

"No! You can't take that baby." He disconnected his braid quickly as he shot up off the ground, almost infuriated by what he had witnessed. A light breeze blew in from the east, and the long spindled branches rubbed together as if to say 'listen now.'

Jake paused, and did not move from his defensive stance as he listened through the trees. As he stood still, his ears picked up on a faint distant sound.

It was the sound of a young Na'vi infant, crying.

It dawned on Jake what Eywa had really been trying to tell him this whole time but he had misinterpreted his vision. He started to run towards the sound of the crying, huffing hard as he exerted his body to its limits as he got closer and closer to that mountain he saw in his dream.

Towards the helpless child that needed him most of all at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Neytiri. Stop moping around like a child." Mo'at finally piped in during evening meal time around their family's fire. Neytiri hadn't said a word since Jake had left her at the sacred waters and all she could do was wander aimlessly back into her tribe's settlement, looking flustered and depressed.

No one dared greet her or approach her because of the way she looked. Finally, her own mother had to break her silence somehow.

"Jakesully will be back, you have to have faith that he will find an answer for you." Mo'at tried to explain to her daughter, even though she knew Neytiri didn't want to hear it. "You need to pray as well, child, for you are _Tsahik_ now."

Neytiri gave her mother a long side glance and then pushed her fruit bowl out of the way in immature rebellion.

"You may be the Cheiftess now, but you are still my daughter and I know you have more faith in Eywa and your mate than what I see right now." Mo'at shook her head in disappointment in her daughter.

Neytiri stood and briefly excused herself from her mother and sisters sitting beside her around the campfire. She walked up to the base of a much smaller tree than they're previous Home Tree, and leapt up onto its first low branch and then carefully pendulumed, swinging herself onto the branch above that one and so on until she reached the top.

This place was Jake and hers' personal nesting quarters and walked over to the massive tree leaves that made up their bedding and to lie down. She couldn't help but feel a strong physical yearning for her recently estranged mate right now. She needed his touch; his soft lips kissing her neck. All her favorite things about him started to peep up inside her thoughts and she couldn't help but feel more saddened by his absence. She closed her eyes to hopefully imagine him being next to her, telling her it will be alright again.

The rain pounded the tree with wild commitment and the thunder grew close with booming resound. A flash came too close to the tree, and Neytiri jolted awake from the frightening roll of thunder that followed. She rubbed her eyes, noticing that other distant fires around the settlement were also burned out. It was late and she definitely must have fallen asleep ages ago

But no Jake lay beside her. Her heart fell as she glanced around the dark and looming treetop then she noticed that there was a black figure standing at the far end of the nook of their nest. Her spirits soared again as she sighed with relief.

Jake was home.

But as she slowly got up off the ground to walk over, she noticed that his back was to her and he looked down upon something that was in his arms. It was something that was making a strange and yet familiar sound but it made her feel oddly uneasy and alert as if there was some danger lingering in the air.

"Jake?"

He turned his head carefully around, as to not jostle the bundle in his arms. "Neytiri, Eywa has answered our prayers."

He gave her a big white grin and turned completely around to face Neytiri, revealing a small Na'vi baby nestled sweetly in his arms; its eyes were closed and sucking on its tiny thumb, cooing softly.

Neytiri gasped at the beautiful child, in both a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Where did you find this baby?" She vehemently inquired and did not attempt to step closer to Jake. Jake instead came over to her so she could get a closer look.

"I found him." Jake looked smitten with the tiny boy in his arms, barely taking his eyes off him as he spoke to Neytiri. Neytiri was starting to get impatient from him avoiding her question.

"Where?"

"It was the weirdest thing…I was conversing with the Tree of Souls and then I suddenly had this vision of some kind. It told me to look for this baby. I found him laying on the ground near that one mountain, you know, the one shaped like some kind of bird's head at the peak." Jake's eyes brimmed with excitement as he relayed the story to Neytiri but all she did was listen to him, frozen with unease.

"Jake, nobody goes to that mountain…its evil." Her voice wavered slightly, feeling the unnerving feeling of dread trickle down her long tail.

"What are you talking about, Neytiri? I received a sign from Eywa about this child. She has put him in our hands now. If anything, I saved him from this 'evil' you're on about." Jake tried to explain with a grunt of frustration. "I can't believe you are questioning this. Look, whoever his parents were, they didn't want him and I was lucky to be able to find him before something picked him off."

"Yes Jake, but feel inside yourself! Something is not right here. No one has ever deserted a child, especially not on _C'enne."_ Her eyes widened with the fear that filled her when she spoke that word. _(Pronounced Ki-en-ay)_

"_C'enne_?"

"It means 'destroy', Jake. It's not a word we speak everyday because we fear it so. With every good life balance of _Eywa_, there is_ C'enne_." She lowered her eyes to the floor, not wanting to say the name again but she knew that Jake needed to hear it.

The baby stirred in Jake's arms when a very cold rain laden breeze whished in on them. Jake wrapped his massive arm more protectively and tightly around the mysterious child.

"So it's like what the humans call Hell?" Jake answered in a low voice. Neytiri nodded, remembering what Jake had explained before about the common human belief of a God and a Devil.

"The mountain, back before the first songs had been sung, was a place where wrong doers sacrificed innocent Na'vi people, as they fed the dead bodies to Her, 'the destroyer'. Eywa, who is most powerful, eventually wiped them out in time and banished C'enne. She still walks on Pandora today, and especially the mountain that was named after her." Neytiri gazed at Jake as she tried to put it together for him in a way that he could understand.

"So, has there ever been a story about a 'child'?"

"No, Jake. I do not know."

"What do we do with him, then? We can't just leave him."

"I know Jake, we can't…" Neytiri answered distantly.

The baby started to fuss, apparently hungry.

"The poor guy is hungry I bet." Jake tried to shush and rock the baby, to keep him from crying and waking up Neytiri's mother and sisters nearby. It's the last thing they both needed, was the whole village knowing about the baby before they could even come up with a way of telling them this bizarre event.

Neytiri softened her face a little, trying not to be cautious and scared of a little child even though she couldn't help it. Besides, Jake might be right and the baby was just in the wrong place, at the right time.

"Let me see him." She outstretched her arms towards Jake. He trundled over as the baby started to fuss even more and was now fully awake. Once the baby was settled into her arms, her feelings were indescribably mixed as the little child stared up at her with beautiful, big golden eyes.

"Jake, fetch me a wo'ranut and poke a small hole in it for the baby to drink from." She requested as she caressed the baby's cheek with her long slender finger. She grinned from ear to ear and from the distance up above in the treetop-retrieving what his mate requested- came Jake's deep voice.

"I saw that _smile_." He shouted, wholeheartedly just giving her flack for her previous coldness. Neytiri understood now why Jake couldn't see the evil in this blessing. He was so small and just perfect.

The baby suddenly laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks had passed in a blur for Jake and Neytiri, as they explained the great miracle that had befallen them with the gift of the child to their all-trusting people. They felt like they should leave the part out of were exactly Jake had found him, feeling it wasn't necessary to tell.

_Of course, He had neglected to tell Neytiri about the sacrificial alter too, Jake said to himself._

Almost all had accepted their tale, confirming that Eywa had smiled down up their Chief and the _Tsahik _of the clan. Mo'at wasn't easily ready to embrace the unknown child and whenever the child was near, she felt she had to create distance between them for a peculiar reason. He didn't seem right to her spirit.

Neytiri's mood had improved dramatically over time as she finally had her new baby, little Nedus. She finally felt truly whole and happy, and she felt like she was on top of the world. But that started to change quickly.

One early sunny morning, as Jake was leading a hunting party, Neytiri awoke to the sound of Nedus screaming. She rushed to his tiny bedding area next to her and Jake's, scooping him up in her arms with loving care as she tried to calm him.

Neytiri suddenly gasped. He had grown twice as big as he was yesterday.

She set Nedus back on the tree floor and tried to examine him more closely. Sure enough, his torso, limbs and tail had grown almost double in size and length. Neytiri's heart thumbed like thunder in her chest as Nedus kept screaming, as if he was in pain from the tremendous growth spurt.

Mo'at eventually came to investigate and as soon as she too saw the baby, she was filled with horror just as much as her daughter.

"Daughter, what has happened to Nedus?" She hissed with fear as she inched closer to her grandson. Neytiri had no words to fill her mouth with. All she could do was shake her head in awe and kept staring at Nedus by her feet.

"This child," Mo'at pointed with a spindly finger, "is wrong but I can't place my thoughts on why…" Mo'at continued to talk out loud, even though Neytiri continued not to answer.

"Something IS wrong." Neytiri finally uttered out of her dry throat. And yet, there was nothing she could do. She and Jake loved Nedus.

Jake, Neytiri and the Omaticayan people grew nervous everyday as Nedus continued to mysteriously grow and grow. Each day, he looked slightly different and each day, he seemed to grow in mental capacity too. Nedus could now understand and speak simple words as much as a five year old Na'vi boy could, and yet he was only supposed to be eight months, give or take a few weeks because they didn't know the exact age when he was found. Nedus no longer needed to be nursed, so Neytiri felt shame and sadness that she couldn't have more time to bond with her only child.

The village started to whisper that Nedus could either be a good omen or a bad one, they weren't sure. Perhaps because he is of Eywan creation, he was meant to be this way? Jake and Neytiri certainly didn't think so and every day, their fears worsened with everything that Nedus did.

Nedus was a very bright child, but almost too bright. He often knew how to get what he wanted, and almost always got it. He was strangely manipulative with the people as a whole, being so innocent and yet so cunning that no one often suspected it was him when something went missing or something bad happened.

But Jake and Neytiri knew better and understood who was to blame. They tried to keep a watchful eye on him, but as he grew older, he became more sly and indirect. Jake had to almost constantly scold him while Neytiri often shook her head in dismay.

ONE YEAR PAST:

"Nedus, wait for your mother!" Neytiri exclaimed one evening, as she and Nedus went on an independent hunt together as mother and son. Nedus was almost a man by this point, in only a year's time and he was now much stronger and faster than she. Jake had often tried to grapple with him in friendly play but would later admit his injuries only to her. The boy was powerful. Neytiri almost couldn't believe she was a parent to him; he also made her feel unusually old.

"Sorry mother, I was just trying to look at something over here." Nedus replied lightly from up on a long glowing branch of a massive Pandora tree. His long lean figure could be seen from miles away, since the branch was sticking straight out into a small dipping valley.

Nedus wore his hair much more differently than the rest of the clan-insisting on keeping the hair that wasn't encircling his braid short and buzzed next to his blue scalp. Neytiri always thought it reminded her of the way Jake wore his hair when he was still just…human Jake. And finally, to her dismay, he passionately insisted on wearing the skins of a viperwolf that he had killed when he was '12'. Viperwolf skins weren't exactly considered lucky amongst the clan.

Nedus was a very unusual boy indeed, she thought.

"I wanted to take a look at something that I saw here earlier in the day when we backtracked that trail." Nedus shouted down at Neytiri who was still on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"You spend too much time here, boy." She murmured; feeling discouraged by how fast he was compared to her. As she looked around, she felt eerie and scared at her surroundings. She had definitely never traveled this far south before and the unfamiliar terrain was slightly off-putting. "And wait until I get up there! Your father's rules young one." She added. She shouted up to him as she then climbed, very slowly at first but picking up speed on each swing until she finally reached Nedus at the branch he stood upon.

Neytiri flicked his long ear with her finger in reprimand for him leaving her in the dust but he didn't react. Nedus looked exuberant as he gazed out over the valley below them. It was beautiful but strangely different than the valleys in their own territory. Shadows were more frequent and the valley looked shady and mystic.

"We are out too far. Nedus, we need to backtrack." Neytiri said.

"No mother, I wanted to bring you here. Can't you just feel it?" Nedus pointed with his handed-down bow that Jake had given him to use until he earned the right to make his own. Nedus's ears pricked up with anticipation. "Can't you feel the energy?"

Neytiri tried to stand still and listen, but she felt and heard nothing but ill quietness-it literally made her shiver. She gave a quick glance to her son, who was standing almost near the edge with his eyes closed and a broad handsome grin upon his young face.

"Let's take a look. Please?" Nedus begged, his tail flicking excitedly and his eyes widened innocently. Neytiri knew that look all too much. With guilt, Neytiri realized just how much unrest there was between her and Nedus. She knew he took advantage of her mothering nature, and all too often she tried to say no.

Yet she eventually sighed, almost hissing, and gave up once more. She realized that she would just have to trust him someday, despite her fearful feelings.

"Yes, but let's be quick. What is it we're doing?" She asked.

"Finding a big flat stone." He replied matter of flatly as he leapt from the great tree.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake kept running the images of his vision over and over again as he took a swim in the deep waters of the sacred pond under the crisp full light of the moons and looming gas giant. The cool liquid soothed his sore muscles from a hard day of helping his people with their everyday tasks. The incandescent green glow from the water lilies filled his vision but he couldn't get the picture of the baby lying on the sacrificial alter out of his mind.

Did he misinterpret the dream? Perhaps he was supposed to kill the child like he originally thought, he pondered. But killing a baby was something he could never have done, not even the Former Jake Sully.

_The boy has grown into a man already. It would be much harder to destroy him….._

He surfaced quietly, barely making a ripple in the calm serene water. He and Neytiri used to come here every night to splash in the cool waters. Jake felt piercing regret fill him for his love and the burden he put on her to nurture this 'special' child. It felt like ages since it had just been the two of them again.

_Where were those two by the way?_ Jake wondered as he swam to the shallow end and clamored out of the pond, shaking his sleek sapphire body from head to tail in order to dry himself.

As he went to wipe the sparkling water from his eyebrows, a sudden tingle crept into his spine and he froze.

There was somebody lurking in the dense forest around him and he could hear it getting closer. Jake burst into a quick sprint and ran to his hunting knife that only lay a few yards away hidden in the blueish algae.

"Whoever you are, show yourself." Jake drew his knife as his head swiveled around the dark shady jungle enveloping him. His voice was assertive but also calm, trying not to rile up his visitor.

The leaves rustled as Jake turned to face the figure that clamored through the last bit of wild underbrush. He also caught the faint metallic whiff of blood in his nostrils and he crouched even lower to a battle ready stance. He was ready for anything now.

Bring it on.

The unknown thing finally stumbled into the soft twilight, her legs bloody and her arm was dangling at an odd angle as the other pinned it to her side. She looked like she had been dragged in mud for miles.

It was Neytiri.

"Oh SHIT!" Jake yelled as he threw down the knife and ran to Neytiri just before she fell. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist so that he could gently rest her on the ground.

"What happened Neytiri?" He then yelled as he leaned over her. He tried to wipe the blood that ran from her head all the way down to her cheek.

"N-Nedus…something …evil…" Neytiri tried to talk but her heart was still pumping wildly and she couldn't catch her breath. "We went hunting today and he wanted to see this engraved rock, or some kind of alter, that he had seen somehow before. We went to it, Jake, and it smelled _evil_. I told him not to…approach it. Great long tendrils rose up beneath it like…like it was alive…and grabbed Nedus. Just as Nedus touched the engraved stone he grew still. All I could do was watch in fear as his body writhed as he screamed. It wasn't a scream of pain but of power. Nedus's body turned red, like blood! And as he turned to gaze back at me, all I saw were two green orbs for his once beautiful eyes!"

Neytiri gasped again, trying to suck in more pandoran air. "I begged him to stop…but it was like he didn't hear my words…." She kept going on. Jake hurriedly interrupted.

"Where IS Nedus? Did he do this to you?" Jake shook her weak body as soft as he could muster. The adrenaline and anger spread to his entire body making him impatient and livid. He harshly mashed his mouth shut, ferociously grinding his incisors together to the point of cracking one.

Neytiri's eyes watered with pain. "Yes. I barely escaped him…he was too strong. Jake, he is coming this way! He means to destroy you and take over as leader," Neytiri grabbed the back of Jake's long neck and pulled him closer to her, "to rule as reincarnated C'enne!"

"I need to take you to Mo'at. I need to warn the people!" He scooped his muscular arms underneath Neytiri's vulnerable broken body and pulled her into his arms carefully, trying not to worsen her injuries or pain.

Neytiri hissed with miserable pain and she put one arm around Jake's neck as he hoisted her off the grassy ground. She leaned up quickly to kiss him gently on his lips and then settled back into the nook of his arms with limp exhaustion. He couldn't help but shutter with fear that he might lose her at any time; everything else aside.

"I'm so sorry, Neytiri. I should have listened to you. Please don't leave me." Jake whispered just so that she could hear as he tried to sprint as fast as he could to the north of the pond where his Na'vi family resided, ignorant of what was happening.

As he reached the encampment, some of the Na'vi started to notice that Neytiri lay limp and bloody in his arms. A great ululating spread forth throughout the camp.

"Get Mo'at!" Jake ordered to Pale, the young huntress, who had whooped and approached him first upon arriving. She skittered quickly away, weaving between the gasping crowd that was starting to form around him and his battered Neytiri. Most where wailing now, thinking that she was already dead but Jake didn't care. He didn't bother to reassure them. All Jake could think of was trying not to let her die. She meant more than anything else right now.

Mo'at and her other daughters quickly came rushing through the crowd of Na'vi and as Mo'at's eyes rested on the figure in Jake's arm, she gave a cry of sorrow. Jake walked up to her quickly, not wanting to waste more time.

"She is still alive, Mo'at, but she is weak and needs healing. Please, take her! I have to go, quickly. There is an evil coming this way that I cannot explain right now." Jake laid Neytiri quickly at Mo'at's feet. Others were bringing a makeshift type of gurney in order to carry her without inflicting more injuries upon her.

Mo'at crouched; raising her hands over her Neytiri's mangled body, she looked up at Jake.

"C'enne." She murmured. "Nedus…"

Jake nodded stiffly.

He was surprised but humbled that she already knew what was going on. Perhaps she had always known this would come to pass eventually. The thought of her knowing almost made Jake swear out loud in stupidity.

"Jake, you dumbass." He growled.

Mo'at sighed with deep desperation. "Go! I will lead the omaticaya to a safer place."

They exchanged looks to each other for a brief half a second and then Jake nodded, swiveled on his heel, and ran through the jungle. He had to kill the one person he didn't want to kill.

His own son.


	6. Chapter 6

The dark forest brimmed with an eerie ominous silence. There were no animals or creatures to be heard or seen for miles around which was very unusual. Suddenly a thundering and crackling spewed forth from seemingly nowhere and a large pandoran tree was ripped unceremoniously from its deep abiding lair in the earth.

The wind blew and howled fiercely now, picking up all sorts of green vegetation, leaves and vines along with it and swirled about madly as Eywa began to awaken from the devastation being made to her.

Nedus, now a fearsome and dreadful crimson figure standing beside the tree that had been uprooted from the ground, laughed softly to himself as he began to walk forward again, happy at his triumph.

Or, more accurately, _Her_ triumph.

Without having a Na'vi sacrifice in decades upon decades, she was beginning to lose her strength and purpose. She no longer had a physical malleable body of her own, thanks to Eywa, whom she swore would pay for sending her away in exile. Luckily, a few years ago a bloody battle had been fought between some alien intruders and her sister, Eywa's, Na'vi children. The evil and sorrow that stank and fermented upon that battleground was too hard to resist her curiosity and C'enne couldn't help but emerge painstakingly from hiding on the mountain that she had been banished on for so tediously long.

C'enne gave a smile inside her new form. She made this body from the bodies that lay on that very battlefield; taking their flesh and bones and draining whatever power she had left to form a seemingly perfect child. But the child wasn't complete for he had not been given a soul and yet C'enne couldn't quite merge with him then. It needed to be done a certain way. The baby needed to grow and most of all, the baby needed to get in good with the unsuspecting Na'vi 'skxawngs'.

C'enne's brilliant plan to lure the omaticaya's new foreign leader into her snare was just perfect. This 'jake' fool didn't understand this place and C'enne felt all too giddy with the opportunity of a century. She knew he would take the baby in, out of idiotic sympathy, and make him his own. However, now that Nedus had come back to his birthplace, the merge wasn't difficult at all. It was divinely simple but invigorating as she felt what it was like to finally have a physical body once again.

Pure power and ecstasy pumped through her Na'vi blood as she ripped through the forest, using her newly mighty power to rip the jungle apart in the wake of her path. She was headed to the only place she really wanted to go. The one person she has to destroy first in order for the Na'vi to feel truly lost and helpless: they're leader. Then the Tree of Souls would be last and she was sure she was going to enjoy that part very much.

_**(Break in Story)**_

Jake climbed one of the taller trees on the north end of the territory, first to get a good look at the surrounding jungle below and second, because he had stashed some old 'friends' up this tree. These certain friends of his could definitely be usefully right now, he thought as he reached the top thickest portion of the tree. The stash was hidden under a makeshift leaf and fiber woven blanket that was made to look like more leaves.

As Jake ripped back the blanket, the shiny black, smooth alloy and hyporcarbonate surface of his rifle and hand gun gleamed up at him. Pieces of old ancient history, he smirked as he grabbed his Subtropic-40 caliber rifle and pulled back the firing pin and barrel mounts, just for good ol' inspecting purposes. He also inspected the discreet hand gun and then proceeded to load both weapons with whatever ammo he had left in a small green can nudged beside his wares.

It didn't take him long to accumulate what he needed for the showdown that was inevitable, but in that short amount of time he was preparing, he couldn't help but think that once he saw the face of his son he wouldn't be able to shoot. He had to put thoughts like that away. Jake had to become a stone cold killer like the one he was as a Marine.

Nedus had tried, and might have succeeded, to kill Neytiri and there was no going back on that. Jake would not let anyone who did that to his Neytiri, and get away with it. Not even his own son.

_But he isn't your son, Jake, he never was yours…._

Jake breathed in deeply, listening to the forest and perhaps trying to hear if anything was coming. All he could hear was strange silence, and that didn't bode well at all. He knew that Nedus wasn't far off now, but he had no idea what direction to take.

As he gazed over the valley from his tall perch, Jakes eyes caught a small movement in the distance night sky. There were birds of some kind, long and gold, that he rarely saw during night but now they were flying around a distant patch of woods as if something had unsettled them from their nests. He squinted to look closer and that's when noticed the branches and leaves being flung about as trees were toppling, one after the other though the darkness.

There was something big down there, and he bet he could guess who or what it was.

Jake leapt from the tree, bouncing and sliding off giant leaves and vines in order to get down quickly. He would have to stay as low as possible in order for Nedus not to notice his approach. He sprinted east as soon as he hit the ground, his human made weapons clinking against each other underneath his leather bandolier. Great, he thought to himself, now Nedus will definitely _hear _me coming.

Jake tossed his small hand gun, thinking that later he might be able to find it. Well, if there is even a 'later' for him. He shook his head, annoyed that he was doubting himself again. He had to try and focus on the battle at hand, and not let his emotions and thoughts get in the way.

Neytiri would scold him for his unsure attitude, just like old times, so he had to do this for her.

As he heard the crunching sounds get closer, Jake started to slow down until he was almost to a slight tip toe. He crouched low in the underbrush of green; sweat was starting to bead and shine on his luminescent skin in the moons glimmering light. But then a silence once again permeated the forest and was making Jake nervous so he grabbed his long bow and drew and arrow, just to be ready. But nothing happened as he continued on through the weeds and plants. He couldn't hear anything-no night birds or creatures giving their night songs or anything. It was almost as if he was back on earth again, where there were almost no wild animals to be had anymore, in what little forests there were.

Jake stood for a moment from underneath a small greenish red berry bush, in order to perk his ears to listen harder for any kind of movement or sound. Just then a large glowing red hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted him right off the ground. The sudden shock of being lifted up by the neck made Jake accidently drop his bow. Somehow, in his right hand he still held the arrow.

"There you are. I've been searching for you." Nedus's hackling voice came from behind Jake as his hand squeezed harder and more severe around Jake's neck.

Jake tried to cry out in pain but no cry came. He clawed at Nedus's hand with his left hand, trying to free himself but was mortified at how strong and immovable Nedus's hand really was. He desperately tried to kick at him from behind, but all he got was air.

The more he struggled the more Nedus tightened his grip upon his throat. Jake's vision was getting blurry as he desperately tried to get even a tinsy bit of air through his needy lungs. No air came, and then he felt his blood pumping faster as he realized his sight was getting dimmer. For some reason he forgot about the arrow in his left hand, and in one last desperate ditch effort, he twisted his arm back around him in a blind attempt to stab at anything he could get.

A loud howl came from Nedus as Jake stabbed him in the eye with the poisoned arrow tip. Nedus slightly released his hold on Jake's now white swollen neck and he took that opportunity to grab his hand and yanked himself free. Jake tumbled to the ground, dirt flinging up everywhere as he skirted away from Nedus.

He sucked in sweet breath as he felt his collapsing blood vessels finally pumping precious blood to his starving brain. He could see better but there was no time to waste in the split second he had to retrieve his rifle from his makeshift sling and point it towards his enemy.

He faced Nedus, who was still howling as he tried to rip the arrow from his left eye socket, and lifted his rifle to shoot. But Jake was more or less intrigued that Nedus hadn't collapsed from the venom that partially paralyzed most creatures, including Na'vi, or been rolling on the ground by having a damn arrow lodged almost to his brain.

Nedus was going to be a lot harder to kill than Jake had originally thought.

"Goddamit." Jake growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Note: THANK YOU all that have read my stuff! And of course, thanks for the comments and the criticism ^_^ I will take it all with pride! This tale is about to end, so read on…**

Neytiri wreathed in agony as her mother put cooling ointments on her bloody gashes that covered her body. The burn of it was almost too much for her and she screamed out in pain. Her howls echoed through the shallow cave-which the clan had fled to-and caused her sister to grip her long hand over Neytiri's mouth to silence her cries.

"Be still Neytiri! She hear us!" Her sister hissed in Neytiri's ears with her limited English. Neytiri's ears where pulled flat against her skull as if to keep out more pain that could possibly inflict her.

"Your compassion is lacking." Neytiri smoldered and growled back at her, almost becoming her old self again but another wave of pain hit her body and she curled up once more. Their mother did not say a word; she was busy trying to help her daughter, mumbling only her healing mantras to herself as she went along Neytiri's body slowly.

Neytiri almost felt another wave of relief come until a strong searing headache suddenly erupted into her head and she yelped in the surprise of its power. But as she grasped the sides of her temples, she could see something begin to emerge in the back of her mind. An image that was fuzzy and out of focus at first but quickly became more vivid and clear as the pain dulled once again.

"Jake!" Neytiri gasped, pulling herself into a sudden sitting position and startling those who had gathered around her to help. Her heart thumbed hard as the adrenaline swooshed through her body, making her feel the strength vibrate into her limbs.

"What did you see?" Mo'at inquired impatiently, knowing that Neytiri had seen something dire.

"I saw him…_dying_!" She whimpered. She didn't want to believe that image that incrusted her thoughts but the vision was clear.

She saw Jake gasping for precious air as he was being held by Nedus's fiery clutches. She had no feelings for her son, knowing now what Mo'at had told her about C'enne creating and taking over his body. She wanted him dead.

Neytiri stood now, feeling much better with every second that went by; as long as she focused on what she felt she needed to do or else lose the man she loves, forever. And yet, as soon as she was standing, a wave of nausea hit her body full on and she doubled over, vomiting what little she had left to get rid of.

"Lay down, girl!" Mo'at said, furrowing her brow with desperate concern and pointing back at the small cot she had been lying in.

"Mother, I have to go…I need to be with him!" Neytiri cried out to her mother, her eyes filled with agony and pain as she wiped her mouth with her bloody hand. Mo'at could tell it wasn't Neytiri's physical pain that was bothering her anymore, it was her heart. Mo'at let out a long exasperated sigh.

"You won't get far with those broken bones."

"I will be okay. Love is what moves these limbs of mine." Neytiri responded numbly, as she shuffled over to where her bow and machete lie, tucked under a black rock near the entrance of the cave for easy pick-up.

Just in case.

_**(Break in Story)**_

Neytiri trundled as quietly through the moons lit forest. Her bow was slung over her good shoulder and her machete was gripped hard in her right hand. _The unbroken hand,_ she cursed in her thoughts. She stopped now and then, to listen. She held still as she started to feel the thumps underneath her toes and the cracklings of a far away battle in the trees. And possibly some gun fire? She wondered as she moved on.

Neytiri wanted to run to Jake, _badly_, but knew that this would only give her own surprise attack away and was impossible with her injuries. She had to be soft, patient, and thorough no matter how desperate she was to join him. However, each step became more and more difficult as she tried to walk on the leg that was for sure, cracked and broken. She moaned again, but this time trying to be quieter; she could tell that she was getting closer as the snaps of branches got louder.

Finally, the foliage to her left crunched and snapped and Neytiri screamed in surprise. She jumped away, purely going on instinct, and hissed through her teeth. But a very old- almost a dark grayish color- viperwolf came sauntering through the bushes instead, and Neytiri relaxed somewhat. He looked like he was wondering alone but as he looked into Neytiri's eyes; she knew at once why he had come to her.

Once again, Ewya has heard their prayers.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake raised his rifle into the nook between his torso and shoulder, getting ready to fire at Nedus. But as his blue finger was on the trigger getting ready to squeeze ever so slightly, Nedus raised his free hand and wind started swirling about. Jake was momentarily confused until a large tree branch came crashing down from the topiary above him.

He growled and jumped out of the way just in time before the tree crushed him for good. He rolled into the underbrush, trying to tuck his rifle into his chest. Nedus stood and finally pulled the arrow from his eye socket, tossing it feebly to the side as short spurts of blood crawled down his emotionless face.

He crouched with a growl, trying to scan the cluttered forest for Jake with just one eye. "You can't run…I can smell the _human_ in you," Nedus then bared his teeth through red lips, "Father."

Jake ignored him and clamored to his feet to come into a squat just a few feet behind Nedus. He didn't hesitate this time in raising his rifle, hugging the trigger ever so gently with his forefinger-he exhaled slowly, just as he was trained so many times as a marine. The rifle instantly spewed bullets straight at Nedus. However, just before the rifle went off, Nedus's ears swiveled backwards and he turned his head to look behind him. He spotted Jake just in time.

Nedus jumped straight up in the air with unbelievable power, flying up to a tree branch that was still attached to the tree just in time to avoid Jake's spray of ammo. Nedus gripped a vine and proceeded, like a lemur, to swing from splintered tree to the next as Jake continued to ferociously batter the air with metal and sulfur from his weapon.

Nedus, or C'enne really, laughed a strange high pitched maniacal laugh that permeated the air and gave Jake cold chills. He looked up to see Nedus standing on a tree limb as he stared down at Jake.

"Do you realize how alone you are, Jake Sully? There is no one here to help you." Nedus taunted as he gestured to the trashed forest around them.

Jake shook his head and pointed his rifle up at Nedus. He breathed out and squeezed the trigger once again, but he only heard a faint 'snap' as the firing pin hit nothing. He was all out of ammo now. "Dammit!" He cursed.

Jake tossed his rifle to the side with a snarl, pulling off his bow and retrieving an arrow from his back pouch. He was going to have to do this the Na'vi way after all. Jake slung his arrow through the bow's animal sinew and pulling it back, aiming it at the red figure of Nedus above.

Nedus smiled, peering at him with his one pupil-less glowing white eye, and did not seem worried about the long arrow pointed at his chest.

"You know that arrow isn't going to do much damage, Jake." Nedus replied, as he raised both of his strong arms above his head and switched his expression to that of concentration. The earth around Jake started to quiver and rumble and the dirt underneath his sore feet was starting to shift and move. Jake couldn't hold his balance and try to aim at the same time and so he withdrew the arrow and tried to keep an eye on Nedus as well as not fall on his ass.

"Why are you doing this? Come down and fight me already! No games." Jake suddenly shouted with utter frustration as he spread out his arms as if to say, 'come and get it'.

Nedus stopped for a second in making the earth beneath them quake and he grinned down at Jake. "It's nothing personal really. You just happen to have what I need; a trusty band of helpless Na'vi followers to do what you command. And I need unwilling sacrifices to enhance my power." Nedus declared matter-of-fact, with no emotion behind his voice, almost like he was doing business with Jake.

He then pointed at Jake. "And I need your body unharmed in order to use it."

Jake's heart leapt into his throat as he realized the full scope of what Nedus, or whoever, was trying to accomplish. He not only would need his clan, but he would eventually want all the Na'vi surrounding clans in order to satisfy his hunger for all encompassing power on Pandora. The thing which now lived within Nedus would take over Jake's own body and trick the people into believing whatever Jake told them. All Na'vi people trusted him.

Jake wiped away the massive streams of sweat that had started to obstruct his view as he thought of a quick response.

"Okay…I understand. I see there is no way to reason with you and there is no way I can beat you. Perhaps we could come to an agreement?" Jake stalled with him.

He looked around, trying to get his bearing of the area once again. There was really no good escape routes, considering most of the pathways through the forest was obstructed by soil and foliage debris. Jake realized there would be no easy way to end this but he had to give it a go. It was the only idea that came to his head, even though it probably wasn't his best.

Nedus almost seemed to contemplate. He hesitantly jumped straight down and landed just a few feet away from Jake, crouching down deep to absorb the long fall's shock. He stood, and Jake felt a shiver of fear grow in his gut as he realized just how much bigger and stronger Nedus really had become.

Jake closed his eyes, praying to Eywa one last desperate time that she might help him find a way to destroy the Destroyer. A small quiet voice that almost sounded like Neytiri washed over him and comforted him. Jake felt a peace grow over him once more and he opened his eyes to see the calculating Nedus still standing in front of him, waiting for Jake's first move of surrender.

"Are you ready to give in, Jake Sully?" Nedus inquired with cool curiosity lining his menacing voice.

Jake sighed as he, very slowly, reached for his knife that was tucked in his bandolier attached to him. "Son, I understand where you come from now. I understand there is no way I could reconcile or convince you to stop what you're doing-except maybe this?"

Jake dramatically took the long knife from its case and very cautiously put it next to the stripped sapphire skin of his forearm. He then proceeded to carve a long bloody slice horizontally around his entire arm.

Nedus hissed loudly but did not step closer. "Stop that!" He barked.

Jake lifted up the knife, gave a long hard look at Nedus, and set the knife back down in another location on his arm; he proceeded to carve another gash as he groaned quietly from the searing pain.

Nedus was starting to get infuriated by now, but he still did not try to come closer and Jake was intrigued by this. He kept making shallow gashes until he was almost all the way up his arm and with each new draw of blood, Nedus revolted as if in disgust.

"Whats the matter, boy?" Jake taunted triumphantly as he watched Nedus' obvious fear of Jake's own blood. "You don't like when innocent blood is shed willingly, do you?"

Nedus looked like he was ready to pounce on Jake; his nostrils flared with the smell of Jake's blood burning in his nose. Nedus's body began to vibrate, as if he couldn't control a bad case of the shivers and he breathed hard and fast. He madly glared upon Jake's bloody arm. Finally, he couldn't take the torture anymore, and Nedus lunged for Jake.

Jake was almost too ready to receive him. As soon as Nedus lurched forward at him, Jake turned his knife outward as he buried the long blade deep into Nedus's abdomen. Jake yelled in the adrenaline rush but was too frenzied to withdraw the blade just yet so he grabbed Nedus's shoulder and pulled him in even more into the long blade deep in his gut with a nervous grunt.

Nedus gurgled as his blood started to come forth from his throat, but he didn't seem too much in pain as Jake thought he'd be. Jake knew that this probably wouldn't kill him, but he had to do as much damage as he could now, because there was no way he was going to let Nedus take over his body once he became too weak to fight back.

Nedus retreated backwards, stumbling a little as the blade pulled out of him. He looked down at the deeper reddish black hole in his vermillion hued stomach and he cocked an eye brow at Jake.

"So, you mean to destroy this body and your body too so I will have no choices then?" Nedus rasped. Jake shifted his eyes as Nedus said exactly what he had planned.

"Nailed the tail right on the donkey, I guess." Jake admitted nervously. "I guess there is no way to beat around the bush. I know you can't stand my blood, so I'm not sure how this is really gonna work out for you in the long run, Nedus."

"I'll make do…and my name isn't NEDUS!" Nedus angrily lashed out at Jake, catching him off guard, and bear tackled him to the ground. The jolt made him lose his grip on his knife and it want skidding off somewhere he couldn't see. Jake tried to grab Nedus's head into a choke hold but Nedus had already gotten his strong arms around Jake's torso and proceeded to squeeze with unmatched force.

Jake grabbed Nedus's head, and pulled his ear into his mouth. He started to chew, giving Nedus another cry of pain and creating another distraction so that he could pull his leg up to his chest and kick Nedus off of him.

Out of the corner of Jake's eye he could have sworn he noticed a decrepit old viperwolf come into their battle clearing but he brushed it off as Nedus circled around him, holding his bleeding ear, trying to find another opening in which to attack.

But the mysterious viperwolf was popped into full view now, to Nedus' surprise. They both halted for a split second in order to observe the animal that had interrupted.

But it wasn't the viperwolf that had halted Jake; it was the Na'vi straddled atop it, controlling it in _tseheylu._

"Jake!" Neytiri, still looking the worse for wear with bandages strung about her, shouted out to Jake atop her old mount. She gasped, taking in the scene: Jake's sliced up arm and Nedus's missing eye.

"Get away, Neytiri! Run!" Jake screamed, noting what crappy timing she had to show up now. He didn't want her to have to witness the plan he had to bring down Nedus. Jake's mind raced, thinking of a way to keep Nedus away from her.

And yet, Nedus didn't really seem to be interested in her. "Didn't I kill you already?" He blurted out to her with indifferent notice. His eye was still fixed upon Jake.

"C'enne, you've always rushed away from the devastations of your work too early. Did you not notice I survived? You're not thorough, unlike your sister." Neytiri explained, but Jake honestly had no idea what Neytiri was getting at.

That comment had definitely caught Nedus's attention, however.

"What did you say, insolent little Na'vi child?" Nedus sucked in the stale air, his eye burning with fury as he turned upon Neytiri now. Neytiri and the viperwolf's body position changed to that of a defensive stance, bracing for whatever was coming next.

Nedus raised his arms once more, the earth beginning to quake and rumble again. The sudden shifting of the ground made Jake and the viperwolf brace themselves from the impact. Jake had to do something quick, or else Nedus's interest will be on Neytiri and he had to prevent that from happening at all cost.

He just couldn't stand to lose her.

Jake quickly mustered what little strength that he had left, and bolted towards Nedus's legs. He tackled him to the ground once more but Nedus rolled on his back and threw him off with such violent force that Jake went flying several clicks away into the jungle.

"Jake, don't!-" Neytiri screamed at him, but he was already sailing through the air and couldn't hear the rest of it. He landed in the disturbed dirt, right on top of a hard, weirdly shaped rock sticking into his thigh.

"Oww." He reached his hand down to feel the object.

The hand gun he had tossed earlier. Jake laughed out loud, not from humor but from the relief. He grabbed the gun, just as he could hear rustling and yelling from the new battle being waged between his Love and Nedus, his puppet 'son.'

He ran with all his heart to get back to the clearing even though his weak legs burned and ached with fatigue. Jake could hear the viperwolf hissing and slashing at something but was only getting air. Another voice, Nedus, giggled and laughed at every attempt the viperwolf had to slice him in two. The wolf was just too old, and Neytiri was just too injured to even stand a chance, Jake knew.

But she was doing a damn good job of distracting Nedus, he thought as he crept back very slightly so he wouldn't be heard. He could now see what was going on and could spot Nedus's wickedly bright red body vividly as he hopped and skipped with almost playfulness out of the viperwolf's clutches.

Jake exhaled one last go, and raised the small but powerful hand gun at the back of Nedus's head and fired. The bullet flew true, piercing the back of Nedus's skull and cleanly exiting out the front-right between the eyes.

Nedus's body convulsed but remained standing. He was still now, as if in a coma. Jake knew he didn't have much time before he would shake that fatal wound off too and continue with his slow demonic destruction.

"Neytiri, you know what you need to do! Do it NOW!" Jake yelled to her. Neytiri looked at him, and nodded. She knew what Jake wanted her to do; somehow she knew. But it almost seemed hard, to look at the surprised, glazed over face of Nedus. He almost seemed like his old self again…like the boy she knew before this terrible, horrifying day had come. For some reason, she hesitated, shaking her head as if to wake herself from this nonsense dream.

"Do IT!" She heard Jake shout at her again, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. She peered down at Nedus. He looked alone and innocent once again, almost like C'enne wasn't inside him at the moment. Neytiri's eyes swirled with tears as the few good memories of him seemed to pop up into her head.

"Don't fall for it, Neytiri." Jake was distant as he screamed to her. She felt like her hearing was muffled as she continued to stare at Nedus's blank face. Neytiri suddenly realized how tired she was.

"I'm…tired." Neytiri replied with a robotic tone, slowly folding her arms and laying her head on top of her viperwolf as if to take a quick nap. Jake realized what was happening that very moment.

C'enne was trying to take over her body because Nedus's body was becoming useless.

With fear plastered upon Jake's dirty, bloody face, he sprinted to them. He covered the gap quickly between them, and hopped upon the tired, waiting viperwolf and landed right behind Neytiri. He grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her in an upright sitting position and grabbed her delicate face in his sore hand.

"Wake up, Neytiri! Don't fall asleep, don't you get it? C'enne is trying to take you!" Jake whimpered with tears in his eyes, "Come back to me. I love you."

Neytiri could only faintly understand, but she heard Jake's voice through the fog of sleep. She could feel the hotness of his body close to hers and she tried with all her might to shake the slumber from her mind.

Jake knew this wouldn't be enough, and he pulled her braid from the viperwolf, and using his own to make_ tseheylu_ with it. He sensed the viperwolf's fading mind and body, feeling its ancient primal instincts as if it had slapped him right in the face.

_We need to bite the head. Bite it! Bite it!_

Jake quivered as the voice rumbled through his head and entered his soul. He knew it wasn't just the viperwolf in his thoughts now, it was something else; something more powerful as it gave him the sudden boost of strength.

Eywa.

With one last battle cry Jake commanded the old viperwolf, and with its last bit of life the exhausted wolf growled and put Nedus's entire head into his large ravenous mouth. He bit down and with one jerking motion, ripped Nedus's head clean off his shoulders. The crunch of the act finally woke Neytiri from her trance as she opened her eyes to witness what was happening.

What happened next was out of Jake's control. The body slunk to the ground, and a large liquid vaporous black mass started to seep from the gruesome neck of the headless body. C'enne was trying to escape, but the old and dying wolf wasn't going to let her.

The wolf leaned down, and began to clamp its jaws down on the strange mass, sucking it and chewing it at the same time. Eventually the entire thing was eaten by the crazy viperwolf, and as it finally lay down gently in the battered earth, Jake could feel its last departing thoughts.

_She's gone forever now. I've done my work._


	9. Chapter 9

_**EPILOGUE**_

Jake and Neytiri once again lay beside the sacred pond, holding each other fiercely as if the other would somehow disappear in one wisp of air. Lately, this has been all they have done was desperately clutch each other. Neither of them wanted to be separated from the other now. Not since they had defeated the most horrible evil spirit that had dwelled in the forests of Pandora

After that strange and mysterious ancient viperwolf had devoured the remains of C'enne, his body began to burn and was suddenly set a flame by a power even Neytiri had never witnessed before. She had learned a great deal about the mighty powers of Eywa and what she could do.

Neytiri and Jake watched the burning wolf's body in reverence and awe, and some how she knew that the Eywa had planned along for Jake and her to take part in defeating the wicked presence of C'enne. There was always a reason for everything, she thought to herself.

Four months later, and things had started to calm down among their people once more. Neytiri and Jake now had the freedom and luxury to steal away for a few hours a day, to reaffirm their eternal love and get away from thinking about the fact that they had once almost lost one another. And slightly lament the sorrow of a boy who they almost had considered theirs at one time in his very strange short life; even though he was only a demonic tool.

"Neytiri?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to never doubt your instincts ever again."

Neytiri giggled, "Okay Jake."

The white wispy seeds of the Sacred Tree began to drift down eerily from above them as they lay on the cool bluish green moss. Jake pointed to them with wonder as they floated and sank, dancing on the breeze. One particular one started to fall slowely down, down lower towards the two lovers. It finally bounced upon Neytiri's newly healed knee, and then swirled up to her abdomen where it lingered for a minute. Jake and Neytiri lay still, watching it perched on her belly, and then the wind picked up again, sending it back on its journey. Jake looked at Neytiri curiously.

"What was that about?" He inquired quietly, putting his hand were the seed had just been. Neytiri smiled and put her hand over his, looking deep into his gold eyes.

"Eywa has blessed us-Finally." She grinned with a glow in her beautiful soft face. Jake's heart melted as she looked at him that way, and he grinned back as he picked some leaves from her soft black hair that was worn in that sexy care free way that he loved.

"What do you mean?" He playfully asked. He didn't quite understand what she meant by 'finally'. Neytiri laughed heartily, pushing him flat on his back and coming to roll on top of him. She held her face inches from his, her tiny nose just barely touching his.

"What I meant to say was that I'm carrying a child, my Jake."

"What? But-" Jake gulped, redirecting his frazzled thought process. "There is a real, living baby growing inside you? I thought you-we-"

Neytiri giggled at the awkward and nervous look on Jake's face.

"Its okay, Jake; but I think a blessing from Eywa shouldn't be questioned. It's the miracle of life, after all. The sacred spirits confirmed what I had suspected for a couple of weeks now." Neytiri eyes shinned with happiness as she gazed down at her mate's lovely face, and he leaned up to kiss her gently on her full soft lips.

_They were alive, they were together, and now they could go on; to continue living and loving no matter what was thrown in their way._

**YAY! Thanks for patiently waiting until I finished this strange, weird story of mine. I hope you've gained an interesting insight into my awkward imagination of 'Avatar'! I don't own the characters so, yeah, keep that in mind and junk. Any interesting questions or comments ARE encouraged, or you can tell me how much you hated how this story ended too, that's cool as well. Everybody ruins everybody else's idea of the perfect Ending anyway, so what the heck-why not? **


End file.
